


RWBY Kuroinu: A Knights Tale

by Baelparagon



Category: RWBY, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelparagon/pseuds/Baelparagon
Summary: A single degree, the smallest change in trajectory can change the fate of more then imaginable. When Jaune finds himself facing death he is given a second chance by a goddess. A chance to save not only himself, but an entire world. Offered the chance to be a true hero, how could he say no? A Jaune/Kuroinu crossover fic, my first attempt ever at a crossover. Rated M For Kuroinu.





	RWBY Kuroinu: A Knights Tale

**Hi there, this is Baelparagon coming to you with my first ever crossover fic, a RWBY/Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru story. I’ve always loved the RWBY series and have hated how the Kuroinu anime ends up, so this will be in essence an isekai esque redemption story of that nature. Now for those of you with a faint heart, know that this story will be a dark one. There will be violence gore, rape and depravities typical of hentai. If you decide to turn away now I won’t blame you for doing so. For those of you who stay, well I hope I write a story worthy of your attention. If any of you decide to read this however and get angry just keep in mind, you were warned. Rated M for all of the above. _italics_ = thoughts.**

A Moment in Time

Jaune knew he had never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, as any of his sisters would be willing to tell you. He was their adorkable brother, the boyish outcast of Ansel who would trip over his own two feet if he wasn’t looking. And if he was he’d walk straight into a tree

Oh, it wasn’t that he was stupid, far from it. Any of his teachers could tell you that the boy had a sharp mind. It was just that he had a hard time getting something moving the first try. From learning his basic letters to asking a girl out he tended to mess up quite horribly. But what he lacked in initial talent he more than made up for in persistence and retention. And when he put his mind to something he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He might have struggled with something at first but once he leaned the basics the advanced courses came easily. Before he had submitted his falsified transcripts and application for Beacon he had been required as a part of it to take the hunter aptitude course, the standard intellectual test required of all applicants. He admitted he had been nervous at that time, feeling like this was where his ruse would become undone, his fraud exposed for all to see. He spent weeks studying for it doing everything he could to try and learn what he could about the Grimm, only to discover the test was more about theoretical coursework and analysis he was sure he was done for.

Which was why it was so surprising when his scores had come back listing him in the top 20th percentile. His basic knowledge might have been lacking, but the strategies he came up with to the hypothetical situations was quite well received. That test result was what pushed him to go through with his forgery, convincing him that if he could do so well in the initial testing, then maybe he could succeed at the rest of what being a hunter was about.

Which unfortunately is what lead him to overlooking the basic requirements to be a hunter or attend an academy initiation. Such as aura or a landing strategy.

It had only been a second before he’d been flung from the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest to know how in over his head he was. The wind seemed to roar past his head as he flipped through the air, his arms wind milling as he tried to get back some semblance of control. Managing to somehow balance himself in the air he did the best to look forward as the tree tops whipped underneath him, each one seeming to promise to be the one to impale him. Looking down proved to be a mistake though as his motion sickness made itself known, the vomit falling below him and lost behind him.

“Zero for two Vomit Boy. It’s just not your week huh?” Jaune looked to the left, spotting the blonde busty brawler Yang Xialong floating next to him. She lowered the shades a moment to give him a wink before looking away and cocking her arms back.

“WAIT!!!” Jaune yelled out to late as the too off with a blast from her gauntlets, leaving him still falling to certain death. She looked back with a grin as she controlled her descent skipping from tree to tree.

“Well See you at the temple blondie, try not to die.” With a final upwards blast she twisted through the air, disappearing beneath the green canopy. The resulting gunpowder and chemicals from the shots flew back into his face, blinding him and leaving him in a panic.

_Just my luck, a hot girl initiates a conversation with you, and in turn she blinds you and leaves you to die. What the fuck else can go wrong?_

A second or two later the universe seemed to take pleasure in answering him as a faint whistling sound became apparent to him. He looked to his left to hear where the sound originated, only to freeze in horror as he saw a familiar red and gold javelin flying towards him center mass, seeming to move faster and faster by the second.

His mind called for him to twist away, to reach forward and try to grab the blade from the air but found that he couldn’t. His body refused to answer his call. As the blade grew closer to him and time seemed to slow down his eyes closed instinctively, to protect him mentally from the pointed death rocketing towards him.

_I guess my parents were right after all, I really wasn’t cut for this. I just hope this doesn’t hurt too much._ With his eyes shut Jaune braced himself for the moment when the blade would pierce through, snuffing him out like a candle in the rain.

* * *

 

Jaune waited for what seemed to be an eternity for the pain he feared, body tensed for that moment. As time passed his anticipation shifted to confusion, and after a moment he opened his eyes. What he saw went beyond anything he could have thought.

He saw himself, not a reflection or an image of himself, but his actual body. His eyes squeezed shut, the blade that had been seemingly launching towards him stopped a mere dozen feet from him. And he wasn’t seeing him from next to him, but below him. He felt himself laying on the forest floor below, way to far away to be seeing himself and yet he could pick out his details clearer than anything he’d ever seen. He felt his head resting on something soft, yet strangely warm, though for the life of him he didn’t know what. A million thoughts were racing through his head, that was until he felt a pair of impossibly soft hands settle themselves on his cheeks as his thoughts ground to a halt.

“It must be a bit disconcerting for you to be looking at yourself from such a view.” A voice like music rang out as he felt thumbs stroke his cheek, his heartbeat beginning to thump as he began to look up behind him. “Such things are always confusing to try and register, even for those who live lives far longer than yours. Be not afraid.”

Jaune looked away from the scene of his impending death to look towards the voice comforting him. At first, he saw little as the rays of the sun seemed to block his sight. However, his eyes adjusted and he found himself looking into a pair of impossibly green eyes framed in a beautiful face. The woman, for that was the only thing to call her had peach like skin and golden hair that seemed to flow over a pair of pointed ears and down her voluptuous form. On her head she wore a circlet of green leaves like a crown while what could generously be called a white dress clung to her form, barely held together by a black bejeweled strap. As for where his head was resting…

Jaune’s cheeks went pink, then fire truck red as he yanked his head away. He tried rising to his feet only to stumble back and fall with a yelp. He began rising up, only to stop as he noticed the woman’s shoulders shaking as she put a hand over her mouth, trying futilely to contain her laughter.

Jaune shot her a deadpan stare as he slumped back to the ground. “You know, I had enough girls laugh at me during my life. I never thought it would happen upon my death.”

“I’m sorry… Really I am.” The woman said unconvincingly as she got her breathing under control. “It’s just been such a long time since I saw someone so flustered. It was cute.”

“Yeah just winning in all sorts of ways today.” Jaune said as he stood up brushing himself off. “Bet I’m just wowing you with my manly ways huh. This the part of this pre-death hallucination where I sweep you off your feet and make you mine.”

It was a comment made in jest, but for reasons Jaune couldn’t understand it made the smile on her face wither away to something he couldn’t describe, eyes seeming focused on anywhere but him. Her eyes were faded out, seeming to be viewing something only she could see Looking down he saw her hands had fallen to the hem of her dress and was gripping them with a vice. At that moment she seemed to glow less, her expression filling him with a strange mixture of fear and sadness he didn’t understand.

“Umm, I’m sorry but are you okay? Was there something wrong with what I said?”

The woman’s eyes looked up at him, and the contrast between the gentle gaze he’d seen earlier and the downright vicious one she sent him. He immediately recoiled and looked away as she stood up, expecting her hand to come down on the top of his head. He flinched and was surprised when he felt it lift his chin up, blue eyes meeting green. Gone was the anger he had seen earlier, though her smile had not returned either.

“There is much wrong with what you said, more than I wished you to ever know. But what you said was meant in jest and without malice. I turned my anger on you, but only in your ignorance. The true blame lies with others so please forgive my outburst.”

“Ok cool…Umm so I got to ask, because I feel like I should have by now but who are you exactly? Are you an angel, a celestial being what? Cause I’m trying to wrap my head around…well that and nothing here makes sense.” Jaune stated pointing up towards himself towards the sky.

“I suppose that’s a fair question to ask given the circumstances. Your guesses or closer than you think. Oh, this a bit awkward for me as well, I rarely need to introduce myself. Well may name is Celestine Lucullus and I’m…I am a goddess. And I need your help.”

Silence followed that statement like a shark to chum. The two blondes stared at each other for a minute or two before Jaune responded.

“So, a goddess. Okay are you one of the two brothers…or I suppose you would be a sister? Did you create our world?”

“Well no, I know who your talking about but no I’m not them. I sense they abandoned you long ago. I’m not even from this world. The world I come from is a bit more primitive in terms of technology than yours, but our monsters aren’t the same as those that plague yours. Ours are less physically dangerous, but more twisted and evil. For centuries I have taken physical form to rule the nation of Eostia to protect the innocent from their depravations. 7 city kingdoms each led by a princess knight, myself included stood together against the dark queen and her beasts. Though the lands suffered many battles we held her to a stalemate. Victory was within our grasps.”

“Okay sounds like a lot of the video games I’ve played before. So, what went wrong?” Jaune, asked sensing the story was going to take a dark turn.

Celestine smiled bitterly, eyes looking down as her hands clenched to fists. “We were betrayed. A mercenary company called Kuroinu, or Black Dogs as its translated, led by a man named Vault was hired to defeat our ancient enemy. They succeeded, only to take her armies and turn them on us. One by one our cities fell, both to battle and treachery until even I was captured. Their soldiers and beasts defile us women and use us as they please, while our surviving men have either joined them or have been enslaved. They have founded an empire based on sex and murder and knowing Vault he won’t stop until the rest of the world is in his hands. He believes he’ll create a dynasty that will last through time immemorial. He doesn’t realize he is only laying the seeds of our own destruction.”

“…That is incredibly sickening. And stupid beyond belief. But wait, if he’s captured all of you then how are you here now?” Jaune asked the most obvious question.

“Well I’m technically not, even as we speak my physical form is undergoing abuse far more shameful than anything I’ve ever suffered. To keep me in check they are using magics dark and unholy to bind me. But in doing so they have momentarily freed my spirit from my shell. So, I came to your darkened world to seek a warrior both brave in spirit and skill to lead us to victory.” Celestine looked uncomfortable in that moment before looking up at him with hope in her eyes. “And that is what lead to our meeting here today. I need to send you to my world to save my people from this evil.”

Once again silence followed her statement as Jaune looked at her in disbelief. A lone wind gusted between them, a dust ball inexplicably blowing between them despite the green forest they stood in.

“Yeah, I hate to point this out, but we’re only meeting like this because I’m about to die. I’m not trained and I …I lied my way into Beacon. Are you sure you’re not looking for someone else?”

Celestine laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck while she did so. “Yeah you do bring up a good argument. When I first saw this world, I found it filled with many strong and brave warriors, many who I wished to implore for help. A chosen champion to marshal and lead my people. But their souls keep me from them. No matter how much I struggled I couldn’t draw near to them.”

“Their souls?” Jaune asked confusion in his voice. Celestine looked confused in return until realization hit her.

“Oh, I see now, you really have no idea what I’m talking about. From what I’ve learned in your world warriors are able to unlock their souls either through meditation, extreme stress or through the act of someone else. This amongst other things creates aura, a sort of energy that strengthens and protects you from harm. While it’s not inexhaustible while its up it makes you stronger, faster and protects you from attack. Some can even harness it to another level to create a semblance, a manifestation that lets you harness a power unique to you. Aura is the only thing that gives you a chance against the Grimm. It also however keeps otherworldly visitors like myself from going near to you. I’m guessing since you never unlocked yours its what’s allowing me to speak to you now.”

“So in essence, I’m less of a chosen hero than the first idiot who happened to become available to you.” The nervous laughter did little to raise his self-esteem. He sighed and straightened up from where he momentarily slumped over.

“Alright let’s say I believe this is anything other than a hallucination of a dying man. And that’s a big leap of faith.” Jaune said, running a hand through her hair. “What is it you want me to do?”

“Nothing easy I can assure you. If you agree to help us I would send you from this world to my own, just on the border of Eostia. I would need you to enter my nation and free those who have been imprisoned by them. While I would like you to save as many as possible, there are some more important to freeing than others. I don’t have time to tell you about them now, but when you see them you’ll know who I speak of. I would unlock your aura and do what was in my limited power to help you, but at least at the beginning you’d be on your own. If you succeed you would save a lot of lives from a torturous existence, and perhaps I could even save yours once freed from my bonds, returning you to this moment with all the skills and experiences gained. Of course, this would inevitably involve battle with a lot of twisted men and beasts alike.” Celestine looked down guiltily for a moment. “They’re not the type to surrender or negotiate. You ‘d…You would probably have to kill them all.”

“Oh, well no big deal there then. Considering I’m such and expert at murder.” Jaune snarked to cover his queasiness at the goddess’s blanket admission. This was replaced by guilt upon seeing her cringe. “And what would you do if I said no?”

Celestine didn’t look up, although her shoulders did rise up in tension. “If you refuse then I will return you to the moment before we met without memory of our meeting. But I couldn’t afford to unlock your soul. I only have enough strength and time for one candidate. One warrior to try and save us. Assuming I meet another before I’m forced back to that hell. Perhaps you’d survive. Perhaps you won’t.”

“Let me get this straight. I either agree to fight your war for you, a war I’ll probably die in against monsters both human and not, or you send me back to what’s almost certainly my death now.” Jaune said as his voce cracked, moisture gathering in his eyes. A hand came up to wipe them away before they had a chance to become tears. “How is that a choice? How is that fair?”

“It’s not.” Celestine whispered out looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks. “I know it’s not fair. I know I’m asking you fight for a cause not your own and at the point of a spear. I didn’t want to ask like this, to put a burden on the shoulders of one so young and pure. I’ve never wanted any of this to happen. But it has, and I’m out of options and out of time.”

She walked over from where she was, Jaune in spite of himself found himself moving backwards until he felt his back bump into a tree. Before he could push away she slipped her arms around him her chest pushing into his breastplate as he felt her tears fall through the fabric of his hoodie around his neck.

“I am asking you to shoulder this burden. Not because of your power or because fate has supposedly chosen you, but because you are the only chance I have left to save my people. I was their goddess, their leader and I failed them. I failed them in every way I could and perhaps my hubris has earned me my fate. But they don’t deserve to suffer for my weakness. They are innocent of my sins, so please.” Blue eyes met green filled with such pain and desperation it made his heart bleed. Her next words were hoarse and cracking, coming from the soul of one who had suffered so much to get here.

“Please help me.”

Seeing her in tears, feeling this brave goddess shaking in his arms Jaune felt a vortex of emotions swirling through him. Fear, anger, pity and so many others he couldn’t name in that moment. But eventually as the emotions settled in him one became more dominant than any other. The same thing that had made him pursue his dreams, that led him to try and cheat his way and even launched him to his doom. To holding a weeping goddess in his arms that wouldn’t let him give any other answer than the one he dreaded.

Determination.

Raising his gloved hands he wiped the tears from her cheek, confidence filling him where none should have been. A part of him was pleased to see her pain give way to hesitant hope “I’ll do it. I’ll go to your world and be your champion.”

“You will? Truly?” Celestine asked, her voice wavering as her hands seemed to slip.

“I can’t promise you I’ll win. Hell, I can’t promise you I’ll survive the first day. But I swear I’ll do everything in my ability to save you and your people. That’s my word and an Arc never goes back on it once given.”

Celestine hiccupped and gave a broken laugh before leaping into him, arms changing position from his torso to around his neck. Where her grip had been loose around him before it was now almost crushing in pressure. He felt her large bosom press into him, that fact only now becoming apparent as he returned the hug, his cheeks burning as he held her soft form. Any attraction he felt was stifled though when she whispered in his ear.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

After what seemed far to short a time she pulled away from him, Jaune regretting the feeling of her pressed against him. She rubbed what was left of the moisture from her tears before folding her hands in front, assuming the regal stance she held before.

“Now we cannot delay any more. Please noble warrior, please remove your glove and extend to me your hand. So I may grant you the first of two gifts.”

Jaune stepped forward, removing the glove from his left hand and extending it forward. Celestine took it and in low tones began to whisper in a language he couldn’t begin to fathom. Lights swirled from around her hand and flowed to his, and for a moment he felt the searing extent of her power. It burned through him like a fire, burning into every synapse before a cooling sensation replaced its heat.

Looking down he saw upon the back his hand a golden symbol had taken place. A lit candle surrounded by a circle with an eye above the flame. It seemed to give off a low glow, one which seemed to dim as her hands pulled away.

“Upon your hand you bear my mark, a sign of my faith in you. It will let my followers know you hold my blessing and my hope. It’ll also guide you on your path, to those who need you most. To those who are your enemies, keep it hidden for they will seek to snuff out its light. And your life with it.”

“Huh pretty cool.” Jaune said as he slipped his glove back on. Whatever magic caused the glow on the back of his hand did not penetrate through the leather and metal of his glove.

“And now for the second gift, for this I must unlock your aura and set free your soul to make its long journey across worlds.” Celestine stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. Jaune felt himself starting to speak before finding the words fading away as she closed her eyes and began to chant. As she did a light began to glow from him, encompassing not only his hand but glowing from his entire form.

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. To be remembered and held by those we cherish and love. Unbound by fear and with courage in your heart. I release your soul and by my hand protect thee.”

With the final words the white light emanating from his body reached a crescendo before beginning to descend. As Jaune marveled at the energy flowing through him he looked down at his arms watching as white light crackled over his arms. He would have stared at it more if not for Celestines hands clasping over his drawing his face to hers that seemed much closer than before.

“I’m sure what your feeling must be quite amazing, and you now may choose to pass it to others. I insist you be careful in this however. Power given too freely or to those unworthy can bear with it terrible consequences.” Jaune nodded his head as if in understand, though it was clear he did not quite understand by what she meant. Before he could ask her what she meant his vision began to dim, as the forest around him began to fade. He began to look around only to stop as Celestines hand guided his face back to hers.

“I’m afraid our time is done for now, we must part ways. The journey ahead of you will be hard and I fear you will suffer regardless of success. The darkness will offer you much, and you may be tempted as we all are to accept it. When that time comes I’ll pray for you, for if you fall so will we all. I wish I could do more, but this all I have left to give you.”

Jaune wanted to speak wanted to tell her she had done enough but couldn’t. not for lack of trying, but because of the supple lips that covered him. They were soft and moist, and sweeter than strawberries. Jaune closed his eyes as his body reciprocated the kiss. Even as the he felt the world and himself fade away it was all he focused on. Finally as his mind began to drift away he felt them pull from him, a sigh on his lips and words that seemed to float on the wind.

“Until we meet again my knight, may the light always guide you through the shadows.”

* * *

 

Jaune didn’t know how long he drifted through the darkness. It might have been a minute, it might have been eternity. Either seemed like they could have been possible. But at some point he became aware of the feeling of grass beneath his back and the cool brisk wind wafting over his face. With more effort than he thought possible he opened his eyes.

What he saw went beyond his expectations. Gone was the Vale summer sky, its heat beating through the Emerald Forest Canopy. Instead his eyes were met but starlit skies and the smell of grass. Rising to a position he looked around to find himself on a large hill overlooking a great plain, covered in wheat and with trees dotting across it at irregular intervals. It seemed to stretch on beyond sight. Pinpricked with little lights separated by miles. It took a moment for him to realize those lights were villages.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his scroll looking to see if he could check his location, only to see no signal coming from it. _Right, Celestine said her world was more primitive. Although my scroll might not have been compatible even if it was._ Putting it back in his pocket he stood from where he was he looked around trying to figure out which way to go, only to realize he had no idea where to go.

As his confusion began to mount he felt a pulse from his hand. Lifting the edge of the glove up he held it up in front of him noticing the dim glow in front of his eyes. Turning to his left he noticed the light grow dimmer he turned to the right and noticed the light increase. He kept turning until he found the point at which it glowed brightest. He found himself looking past his hand he saw the closest of the villages to his location.

_Do you want me to go this way?_ He asked inside his head before realizing he was asking his hand like an idiot.

As if the universe wanted to mock him a great flame seemed to burst from the edge of the village, slowly followed by a mixture of screams and roars. The smell of smoke and something coppery floated on the air, and he found his hand coming to clasp Crocea Mors around the handle.

“What was it I said to you Celestine, that I might not survive the first day? I didn’t literally mean that.”

He knew she wouldn’t hear him, couldn’t possibly. And yet he could have sworn he felt the symbol on his hand pulse for a moment. He drew his blade and deployed his shield from its sheath form. A moment of hesitation entered his heart before he gulped it down and tightened his grip.

Then with a single step he plunged into the darkness.

**Well that concludes the first chapter of RWBY Kuroinu. I will try to update every week, but I promise to get it out at least every other Monday. Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


End file.
